


Best of Intentions

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [33]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The prompt was “As for those who disbelieved, their deeds are like a mirage in a desert” and I interpreted it this way – what if friends thought that the one you chose wasn't right for you? A little bit of melancholy nonsense I wrote for Taming the Muse
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Spike
Series: Taming the Muse [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/106967
Kudos: 16





	Best of Intentions

Avoiding each other's eyes, Buffy and Angel left the foyer. It had seemed like the right idea when they had talked about it – the two of them together were just not a good plan. Both so needy, both so prone to getting into trouble – together an apocalypse wouldn't be out of the realm of possiblity. As a twosome it just didn't make sense to _any_ of their friends – okay, maybe not _any_ of their friends but three of them definitely thought it needed to be nipped in the bud. 

Of course, dragging them to opposite sides of the world might have seemed extreme but it just seemed to make sense. First, make it difficult for them to get together – call them separately to attend things, explain why they were needed, advise them that the other could follow later. Pull them apart slowly, like taffy. It was more difficult than they had initially thought it would be – they were both stubborn as hell, determined that they came as a couple or not at all. But their sense of family, _responsibility_ worked in the plan's favour and it became less often that they had time together instead of more. 

England, and the new Watcher's council needed so much work doing to it that it didn't occur to him that they might be hedging or fudging, stretching things out to keep him there. The rebuild of AI with the loss of so many meant that it made sense that he was needed by the only family that was left. And it wasn't as if it wasn't true after all. Angel _was_ lonely and did need him to help get things back on track. Buffy and Giles _did_ need to know that the person in charge of the refurbishment understood that the equipment needed to be strong enough to deal with baby elephants (or rather young slayers) throwing themselves around, and who better than Xander to understand?

And to start with, when the plan was in full flow, it seemed to be working well. They were both so busy, revelling in being needed and wanted by their individual family's – relishing a time when their lives weren't in danger and they could just relax with the people they loved. Each understood that throughout their lives this was what they had been searching for and neither could resent the other for making the most of that longed for dream. 

But it started to become obvious that they were putting on a front. That although they were surrounded by family, although they were wanted and needed, they weren't happy. And as the time went by, and the Watcher's council was completed, and the new AI building was up to code and running like a well oiled machine, as everyone got on with their lives they started to realise what they had done. That in 'doing what was best for them' they had taken away their choice, had ignored the thing about the twosome that _did_ make sense. 

It was Willow who eventually banged the three heads together. A witch-controlled conference call, a scrying spell to see what they were like when they _weren't_ putting on a front, and the three of them finally realised what they had done. To see them both so lonely, so sad, so alone. One lying on a bed, sadly stroking a picture. And when Willow zoomed in, the picture could be seen to be a candid shot of a sleeping vampire. A face that seemed so young in repose, the sharpness of cheekbones, the open pout of pink lips, the hand reaching for the photographer even in sleep. The other sat smoking, caressing a stake of all things which caused so much worry until they realised it had been carved specially for him, that it was sentimental value rather than suicidal urge. The Watcher, the Slayer and the Original Souled Vampire hung their head in shame as they realised they had let their own bigotry, anger, history get in the way of a relationship that was way more honest than many others they had seen. A relationship where both members had seen the other at their absolute worst and still loved them. A relationship where the hard edges and rough tones were blunted by time, knowledge and passion, where two halves did indeed make a whole. Both needed to be loved, both loved to be needed.

A quick look over their shoulders, and Buffy and Angel had to sigh. From the time that they had individually come clean and admitted what they had done, through the apologising, crying, arguing and the fighting that ensued, the travel arrangements up to the point that they arrived, it was as if Angel and Buffy had ceased to exist. It was like watching two magnets being pulled together – getting stronger and stronger the closer they came. Vampire speed put to good use across the foyer and a tall man was swept off his feet and carried towards the nearest chair, sat on by a blond vampire who was determined they never to be separated again and it was fine with him. 

Oxygen was an optional extra that held no interest as they kissed and kissed, hands tracking bodies to re-learn the feel of skin, the shape and feel of each muscle. Words were superfluous although both tried to apologise and declare love amongst more kissing. And when clothes started becoming objects to be removed and thrown, it was perhaps a good time for Buffy and Angel to make like bananas and split. Aware that this time, they had done a good deed instead of a selfish one. And a little sad that their ending couldn't be the same.

* * *


End file.
